


Caught Out

by ladyinpink602 (leodis57)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leodis57/pseuds/ladyinpink602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano oversleeps in Fernando's bed.  Set around 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing this pairing. Supporting characters are there solely to back up the story.

Caught Out

Fernando was sat up in bed, iPhone in hand, laughing loudly to himself. A half moan, half growl came from the motionless figure lying at his side, duvet tightly wrapped around him, head obscured by a pillow. Fernando leaned over and shook his friend’s shoulder.

“Feliciano, look at this!” he said. Getting no response, he shook him again.

“Feliciano!”

Feli reluctantly lifted the pillow from his face, opened one eye and peered at Fernando.

“What are you doing?” he said in a voice thickened by sleep.

“I’m checking Twitter! You must see this.”

“For God’s sake, Fer, put that thing down and shut up.” 

“But look, this is really good …..”

“Can’t a man have any peace? I wish I’d never encouraged you to join Twitter.” Feliciano was decidedly grumpy.

Fernando laughed and turned to take a picture of Feliciano complete with bed hair. “Smile!” he said as he took it. “I think I’ll post this on Twitter.”

“Don’t!” said Feli, roughly taking the phone out of Fernando’s hand and throwing it on the bedside unit.

“Aww what’s the matter?” Fernando put on a childish voice. “Doesn’t Feli want anyone to see him with his hair all a mess?” He reached across and grabbed his phone.

Feliciano glared at him. “Why don’t you just leave me alone?” He covered his eyes. “My head is throbbing like hell and I need to get some rest.”

“Rest? Ha, you’ve had enough rest and as for your head – not surprising considering the amount you drank last night.” said Fernando, ruffling Feli’s hair.

“Ugh, I don’t remember.”

“Nothing?” Fernando whispered something in his friend’s ear.

“No, sorry.”

Shaking his head, Fernando got out of bed and headed for the shower. Turning round he added “So you don’t remember arranging to meet David and Albert this morning, then?”

“Oh shit.” Feli sank down beneath the duvet, attempting to shut out the demands of the new day.

******

Ten minutes later Fernando emerged out of the bathroom wearing his Calvin Kleins and drying his hair with a towel. He stared at the bed – there was no sign of movement. 

With a sigh, he tugged at the duvet. “Get up Feli.”

“Leave me alone,” replied a muffled voice.

“Come on, man, it’s past 10 and we’re supposed to be meeting the guys at, like, NOW!” Fernando was losing patience.

“You go, say I’m ill or something.”

From past experience Fernando knew the situation demanded drastic action. With one swift movement he ripped the duvet off the bed and delivered a sharp slap to Feliciano’s backside.

“Ow! That fucking hurt, you bully!” cried Feli as he lifted his head off the pillow and began rubbing the smarting flesh.

Fernando stood at the end of the bed, hands on hips. “Don’t ask me to lie for you then. Get up now!” he shouted.

At that point there was a loud rapping at the outer door. “You heard me, Feli” he said as he went to answer it, pulling the bedroom door partially shut as he did so.

Answering the door, Fernando was not too surprised to see David Ferrer and Albert Costa. “Hi guys.” He said while standing back for them to come in.

“Have you seen Feli?” said Albert looking concerned. “Last night he said he would see us at 9.45 today but there’s no sign of him. We’ve just knocked on his door but there’s no reply.”

Behind Albert’s back David caught Fernando’s eye and gave an apologetic shrug. “Albert wondered if you’d seen him.”

Fernando’s eyes flickered towards the bedroom as he pondered what to say. Albert was pretty clueless about his and Feli’s relationship. “Er, well …”

From the bedroom there came a thud followed by a string of curses. Fernando rolled his eyes, trust Feli to announce his presence at the most inconvenient time.

David found it hard to cover up his amusement as Albert pushed back the bedroom door; Feli could be seen struggling into the first item of clothing to hand which happened to be a pair of Fernando’s jeans.

“Feliciano!” cried Albert. He looked from Fer to Feli and back again, his face getting redder as the implications of what he had seen began to dawn. 

“Feli stayed here last night. We both overslept – sorry.” said Fernando in as matter of fact manner as he could muster.

“Stayed last night?” repeated Albert who was trying to digest things.

“Yeah, he does sometimes – you know if we’ve had a drink.” Fernando bit his lip, conscious that he was digging a bigger pit for them both by the minute.

“A drink? What were you thinking of, with training and a match coming up!”

Feliciano came into the room and stood in front of Albert with his arms folded and a slight frown on his face. 

“Why don’t we leave you guys to finish getting ready and see you downstairs?” said David in an attempt to ease the awkwardness.

“Yeah, good idea – we’ll only be five minutes won’t we Feli?” Fernando looked meaningfully at his friend.

“Well, Albert’s obviously got something to say” replied Feliciano.

“Look, I don’t know what’s going on here but drinking ….. come on guys, you should know better!”

“To set the record straight Fernando wasn’t drinking yeah? Just me. That’s not the problem though is it?”

“Just leave it, Feli.” Fernando noticed David edging towards the door and wished he could go with him.

“No, we might as well have this out.” There was a determined expression on Feliciano’s face.

Albert was clearly flustered and annoyed. “Guys, perhaps you’d like to tell me what the hell is going on here. I feel like I’ve been kept in the dark.”

“Well, the thing is …” started Fernando. He paused and looked at Feli.

“The thing is,” continued Feliciano “Fernando and me – we’re friends, we hang out together, we fuck OK? It’s no big deal, it’s just a part of who we are.” He shrugged his shoulders, opened his arms wide and brought them down by his sides.

Fernando focused his attention on the wall above Albert’s head.

“I don’t know what to say, I’m shocked,” said Albert. “I had no idea you were gay – this is a lot to take in.”

“But we’re not gay,” replied Feliciano. “We both like women, you know we have girlfriends. This is just something for the two of us. Some of our friends know, others don’t. Now you do too.”

Albert scratched his head. “I’m not sure I understand this sort of, of friendship and I can’t help but wonder about the impact on your tennis …”.

Fernando placed his hand on Albert’s shoulder. “No need to worry about that.” He turned and grinned at Feli. “If anything, it’s probably an advantage!”

“Oh my God yeah!” said Feli with a smirk.

“Can I ask one thing?” said Albert.

“What’s that?” Feliciano and Fernando answered simultaneously.

“That next time you make an arrangement to meet me the following day, you turn up on time so that I don’t have to come looking for you? I don’t want any more surprises,” he said with mock seriousness. 

“You can be sure of that,” said Fernando. “I’ll kick this lazy ass out of bed in real good time next time!”

Feli gave him a mock shove. “We’ll see about that.”

“Guys,” said Albert. “Is it possible we can get some work done now? I’ll see you downstairs in ten minutes.”

END


End file.
